In The Beginning (Fremione)
by LoonyLauraLovegood
Summary: This is the story of Fred and Hermione's relationship through 4th and 5th year. I hope you enjoy, please R&R. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi guys! This is again, a Fremione fic, but it's a multi-chapter one! Yaaaaaaaaay! So, this story has very little plot, it's just 4th and 5th years Fremione-fied, basically just the events in their relationship. This story starts on December the 1st of 4th year, and it sticks quite closely to the book, though some small things have changed. Reviews would make me happy :D

This first part is quite short, just an intro, but they will get longer!

DISCLAIMER: If I was J. K. Rowling, do you think I would be stuck on ? Really?

Chapter 1

In the beginning it wasn't much. In his head, she'd suddenly become a girl. Not that he hadn't noticed her gender before, but- well to be frank he hadn't really taken much notice of her at all. But she had suddenly struck him as rather nice, and he had become much friendlier with her than ever before. In turn, this had turned up certain qualities that Fred not only liked, but also admired. And that was really how it started. But things really kicked off on December the 1st, of his 6th year, and her 1st. And this was what happened.

Fred knew better than to have feelings for one of his siblings friends. It was the bane of living in a big family. However, before he had always managed to squash the silly little crush into nothingness. But it was different with her. Over the last two months he had been finding excuses to sit with her at meals, talk to her, he'd even gone to the library a few times. Luckily, only George had so far noticed. And he wasn't hearing the end of it anytime soon.

He didn't quite know why he liked her. Of course, there was very little to dislike- she was brave, clever, had over the last summer become pretty, and if you got to know her, was surprisingly funny. But he couldn't pin it down to just one thing.

When he tried to explain this to George, he got teased for loving 'all of her', and was told to go and write a soppy poem. He supposed he must sound a bit thick, spouting such un-Fred-like nonsense.

"Oi! Fred!" A ball of parchment hit him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" Fred turned to see a grinning Lee Jordan on the other side of the room.

"Fancy a game of Exploding Snap?"

"You could have just asked..." Fred muttered as he walked over to his friends.

...

Fred had gone to bed early. Fred never went to bed early. He'd only played one round of Exploding Snap. And George was worried.

"Freddie?" George pushed open the door to the dormitory.

"Mm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Fred rolled over on his bed so he was facing George.

"You seem like something's bothering you."

"Yeah." Fred rolled back to his orginal position, staring at the ceiling.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Stop saying yeah all the time!" George shoved his twin, causing him to fall off the bed. Fred, with ruffled hair, sat up on the floor before pulling himself back onto the bed.

"Sorry. I just don't know what to do George."

"Ask her to the Yule Ball. Honestly, i really am the cleverer twin!" Fred poked him.

"Do you think she'd say yes?"

"My dear twin, nobody can resist the Weasley charm."

Fred laughed, and settled down to get a good nights sleep. After all, it was a big day tomorrow.

...

Fred had spent the whole morning trying to figure out how he was going to ask Hermione out. And now he was waiting behind a bookshelf, trying to pluck up the courage.

Talking to girls had never been a problem before, it had always come quite naturally. George reckoned it was just Weasley charm. But Hermione had reduced him to a nervous wreck. His palms were sweating and he was running over what he was going to say over and over again in his mind.

He'd walk up- no, strut up to her, and sit on her table- that way she'd HAVE to notice him. Yeah. Then, "hey Hermione, fancy coming to the Yule Ball with me?" And she'd say yes. Hopefully.

Fred ruffled his hair into the scruffy style that he knew drove girls crazy, and made to round the corner of the bookcase- but then heard voices.

"Your name is Hermy-own, yes?" Viktor Krum? What was Viktor Krum doing talking to Hermione? He heard the smile in Hermione's voice as she replied.

"My name is Hermione."

"My name is Viktor. You are very pretty. Would you come to ze Yule Ball vith me?"

"Um, thank you... I'd love to!" Fred turned and rested his head back on the bookcase. Beaten by a Bulgarian blockhead. He kicked himself. Literally.

Hermione, happy beyond measure, was now much too excited to carry on studying, and began collecting her books. As she turned the corner, heading towards the exit she encountered a certain Weasley twin, looking beyond miserable. She ran to catch up with him.

"Hey Fred." She walked alongside him. He nodded in reply.

After walking in silence for a few moments, she turned to him.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

"And there was me thinking, that you thought I was an airhead." Fred smirked at her. She laughed. He liked it when she laughed. She was even prettier when she laughed. What the hell Fred? She obviously doesn't like you like that!

"Who are you taking to the Yule Ball then?" she asked.

"Nobody, as of yet."

"Oh come on! Every girl in Gryffindor wants to go with you and George! You're all the girls in my dorm talk about!"

"What, even you?" Fred smirked.

"Well, maybe I'd go with George, him being the more attractive twin and all." Fred gently elbowed her.

"Meanie."

"Prat."

"Bookworm."

"Clown."

"Teacher's pet."

"Idiot." Fred fake gasped, placing a hand over his heart.

"Hermione, I'm wounded!"

"Aw, I love you really!" She laughed, as Fred's heart fluttered. She meant friendly love, idiot! Fred scolded himself.

"Well, pranks to attend to and all that." He smirked, backing away.

"Watch it Weasley."

"Goodbye Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Most people thought Fred Weasley knew very little. Although they were quite wrong- he was suprisingly clever- there were two things he knew for certain. One, that Hermione wasn't going to end up going to the Yule Ball with him, and two, that he needed a date. George was going with Katie, so he guessed he'd take Angelina. Yes, he knew she had a crush on him, and it was bad to lead to her on, but what was he to do? He'd just slip in a few sentences about being friends, and that should do the trick.

"Fat pig." Fred gave the password to the fat lady.

"No need to be rude! Honestly youth these days..." Fred scowled at her.

"That's the password! Now will you just let me in?!" George gave the thoughts of both twins. She rolled her eyes, but swung open nontheless.

"Oi! Fred! George!" The twins turned to their little brother, and ran actoss the common room to where Ron was sat with Harry and Hermione.

"Yes little brother?" They questioned.

"You got dates for the ball?"

"Katie." George proudly replied.

"Fred?" Fred pulled a scrunched up piece of parchment from his pocket and threw it at Angelina's head. She turned angrily.

"Oi Angelina! Fancy going to the Yule Ball with me?" He yelled across the room. She smiled and nodded, before turning back to her friends. Fred winkd at his younger brother and the twins strutted off to their dorm.

"Why are you going with Angelina? I thought you were going to ask Hermione? Did you chicken out? I can't believe you-" George started on him as soon as the door closed.

"Look George! Somebody already asked her! I was stood behind the bookcase, I started to go and ask her, and then in comes Krum. 'Hermy-own! You are so pretty! Vill you come to ze Yule Ball vith me?' And she says yes."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Look mate, it's not that bad, you'll have other chance-"

"Not like this one Georgie! I messed up. Ok?"

"Ok Fred." George left the room as Fred buried his face in the pillow. He needed to talk to Ginny.

...

George couldn't find Ginny that night, so when he spotted her on the way to breakfast, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a broom cupboard.

"Melin's beard! George! What in the name of-"

"Yes, yes! Now then, who does Hermione fancy?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"You can't answer a question with a question!" Protested George.

"Yes I can. Now, why do you want to know?"

"It's a secret..."

"I can keep secrets."

"Fine." sighed George, "Fred fancies-"

"Hermione, I know-"

"How'd you know?!"

"Girl thing, now. Fred fancies Hermione. What's the problem?"

"Well, she's going to the ball with someone else," Ginny nodded knowingly, "so Fred's moping about."

"Well he's certainly helping his cause by asking Angelina in front of her." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I know. So does she fancy Viktor?"

"No." Ginny fake-vomited in disgust.

"Then who?"

"You can't tell anybody but Fred."

"Merlin's beard Ginny!"

"Fine! Fred. She fancies Fred. Can I go now?"

"Really?" Ginny raised a eyebrow- her version of 'would i lie to you'. "Thanks Gin." She pushed out of the cupboard and set off for breakfast.

...

Fred looked down to see a note being pushed into his hand by his twin. He looked up at Professor Binns. That silly old know-it-all probably wouldn't notice if there was a food fight in his class. He could read the note.

'Who's the best twin brother in the world?' Fred wrote back.

'Who's my only twin brother in the world?' George scowled at him.

'It's about Hermione...' Fred's eyes widened and he quickly scrawled a reply.

'Oh so now you're interested!'

'Get on with it!'

'Hermione fancies Fred~ certifiable anonymous source' Fred's heart began to beat just a bit faster. Was there a chance?

'Anonymous certifiable source? P.S. are you serious?!'

'Ginny. And yes.'

'Thanks. Maybe i do have a chance.'

'Good luck mate.' Fred smiled, and to top off his good mood, the bell rang.

Everybody began to pack up their books and quills, whilst Professor Binns droned on. Fred, still dazed by the revalation, was the last to leave, so it fell on him to notify Professor Binns that class had ended.

"Professor? Professor!"

"What? Who?"

"Class has ended, sir."

"Ah, yes, well, uhm, very good. Yes, very good. Get along then Graham, or it is George?"

"Fred sir. Thanks sir."

...

Hermione ran for the library. Maybe if she ran fast enough, then it wouldn't have happened. Maybe they wouldn't tease her. Maybe she'd be somewhere else. She could lose herself in a book. Tears began to stain the cover of the book in her arms.

And then her books went flying, and she felt herself fall. She braced herself for the impact of the hard stone floor, but instead she seemed to have fallen on something quite soft. Firm but soft. And moving. Moving?!

"If you wanted me Granger, you could have just asked. No need to throw yourself at me." She looked up. Into the face of a smirking Fred Weasley.

Hermione felt all the blood rush to her cheeks. If she wasn't mistaken (being mistaken being a very un-Hermione-like quality) she looked like a tomato. She tried vainly to wipe away the stray tears running down her red cheeks. Quickly turning away she began to gather her books.

Fred's smirk dropped. He grabbed books and helped her stack them, before asking:

"'Mione?"

"Yeah?" she sniffed still keeping her face turned away.

"Look at me please." She turned towards him slowly. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tears were still running down her cheeks. Fred used a single finger to wipe away the most recent tear.

"What happened?" she hesitated, "you can tell me, you know."

"They were calling me- calling me a- a Mudblood... and- and they took my letter." Fred questioned with eyes. "The last one my sister- my sister sent before she- before she... passed." Involutarily he clenched his fists.

"Malfoy. And- and Pansy. Pansy Parkinson." Fred helped her up from the floor and hugged her tight.

"I will get it back for you. Okay?" Hermione nodded miserably.

...

Draco Malfoy was reading from a letter to a certain Miss Granger to Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle in a quiet corridor. So when Fred Weasley turned up, he wasn't quite ready for what happened next.

Fred was reasonably strong. He was a beater, after all. But one thing was for sure, he threw a good punch. And Draco Malfoy was the unfortunate who bore the brunt of it. Fred snatched the letter and punched his lights out. Malfoy, bloody nose and all, sank to the floor.

"That's for making Hermione cry."

A/N: Thank you for 3 reviews and follows already! So, as a treat, I'm uploading today (if i can work out how to do it haha). Thank you for such a great response to my story, keep it coming!

~Laura xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I must not attack fellow students.

I must not attack fellow students.

I must not attack fellow-

"Mr. Weasley." Fred looked up from the desk he had been spending all of his evenings at for the last two weeks. Detention with McGonagall. Lines. Stupid lines. "I now feel that you have served your detentions quite well. I had thought of keeping you in on the night of the Yule Ball, but I understand Miss Johnson would be most distressed at that. Therefore, I ask of you only this; that you make a formal apology to Mr. Malfoy. Will you do that for me Mr. Weasley?"

Would he? It would be so humiliating, saying sorry when he had done nothing wrong. The little prat had deserved that punch...

"Alright." Fred stated begrudgingly. Prof. McGonagall raised her eyebrows, but said nothing, and so she hurried away to get Malfoy, and Fred packed away his things. All too soon, the Professor had returned, but this time with a boy, rather small, with white hair. (Well, he was actually the average height, but compared to Fred, who was very tall, he seemed quite scrawny.)

"Sorry Draco." Fred did everything but make eye contact. He felt McGonagall's frown burn into him whilst Draco smirked.

"Apology accepted, Weasley." Then Malfoy turned on his heel and stalked out.

"Go on then Mr. Weasley. And I expect you on your best behaviour." Fred nodded and left the room.

...

When Fred walked into the Common Room, he was still furious about having had to apologise to that prat. It was quite lucky the common room was mostly empty, otherwise the next person to speak to him would have had their head bitten off. He threw himself down on the sofa, and stared into the fireplace until he heard a small voice.

"Do you want me to study somewhere else?" He looked up to see Hermione looking at him from the nearby armchair.

"Oh, uh, no it's fine." Fred flashed her a small smile.

"Want to talk about it?" She questioned, quickly explaining when he looked confused. "I mean, uh, you don't look very happy."

"Dententions finished. But I had to apologise to Malfoy." He spat. Hermione looked sad.

"You didn't have to do what you did for me, you know."

"I did. Besides, the little prat deserved it." Hermione laughed a little at that.

"Well thank you." She smiled shyly, and rose from her seat. Grabbing her books she walked up to Fred, and quickly pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Thank you Fred." Then she blushed, turned and walked quickly into the girls dorms. A shocked Fred pressed his hand to a tingling cheek. Somehow, his bad mood was all gone.

...

George found his twin in a pleasantly good mood the next morning, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. But he was quite willing to go along with these mood swings, as the good ones made for very good fun. At breakfast, Hermione hadn't taken her usual place with Ron and Harry, but was instead sitting in a huddle with the rest of the Gryffindor girls. As Fred passed them, he rolled his eyes to hear they were dicussing Ball dresses. He wondered what Hermione's would be like.

She'd kissed him. She'd kissed him! On the cheek, admittedly, but it was a start. But when he arrived back at the common room, after a rather long breakfast, he was met with a shouting match between the girl he liked, and his little brother.

"Come off it Hermione, nobody's asked you! Stop being so bloody proud and go with me!"

"For goodness' sake Ronald! Just because I don't want to tell you who I'm going with does not mean I have nobody to go with!"

"If you had a date, you wouldn't be so bloody secretive about it!"

Fred scowled at his little brother and grabbed his arm.

"Now little brother, Hermione here does have a date. Just because she doesn't want to tell you- and who would with your behaviour- doesn't make that any less true."

"Oh yeah? How would you know?" Ron sneered.

"I happened to overhear her being asked." Fred smirked, seeing the realisation dawn on Hermione.

"Then who is it?"

"Now that's her buisness." Fred tapped his nose and walked away.

"Hermione." Ron turned back to her, slightly calmer, as she rolled her eyes. "I need a date. You're best friend. It's your duty to go with me."

"It's not up to you what my 'duty' is or isn't Ronald. Next time, if you want to go with me, ask me before somebody else does, and not as a last resort!" And with that, she stormed off.

Fred and George, sat on a nearby sofa, turned round to look at their brother.

"BURN!"

...

Next morning, Ron was still sullen over his argument with Hermione. But then he realised- it was Christmas! He dived toward the end of his bed and began to rip open presents. The standard Weasley jumper and package of mince pies. A Chudley Canons hat off Harry. A homework planner from Hermione. Ron felt a twinge of guilt. In last night's rage, he'd eaten the extra-large packet of 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans' that were meant to be her Christmas present. It didn't last long. According to him, the stupid girl had deserved it anyway. They'd see who was laughing when she turned up tonight without a date. Besides, he had Padma Patil.

A/N: A few things: (a) thank you all so much for the support i'm getting for this story! It means so much. (b) I'm sorry this chapter is short, next chapter will be the Yule Ball, and it will have copious amounts of fluff- hopefully (c) Ron's a bit of a prat in this story. He will get better, but you'll have to cope with some Ron bashing for the moment.

~Laura xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fred smiled as Angelina descended the steps towards him. She was pretty in her red and gold ball gown. Of course, she wasn't a patch on Hermione, but she was undeniably very pretty.

Meanwhile, a sullen Ron kept trying to spot Hermione in the crowd, despite Padma Patil's very generous attempts at conversation.

"Wait a minute!" Ron's date exclaimed. Ron grunted and turned to her. "Is that Hermione Granger? With Viktor Krum?!" His eyes widened.

"No, no, can't be." Ron lied. But there she was, in a pale blue, flowing dress, smiling on the arm of the Bulgarian seeker.

Fred stared at her. Everybody else in the room was staring at her, so one little look couldn't hurt, he told himself. He was just pondering at how she had managed to hide her new curves, when Angelina whacked him on the arm.

"Stop staring Fred!" She hissed. "You're my date, act like it! If you're going to stand there making eyes at other girls-"

"Sorry Ange." Fred apologised. "Want to dance?" She smiled at that and nodded.

...

Hermione sat down next to Harry and Ron, flushed.

"Viktor's going to get drinks. Would you care to join us?" She asked breathlessly.

From the other side of the room Fred saw Hermione shout at Ron. He couldn't hear her over the crowd noise, but he felt a little sorry for his brother- nobody wanted to be on the recieving end of an angry Hermione.

"Fred!" He turned to Angelina to see that, engrossed in watching the arguement, he had spilt his drink down the front of her dress, leaving a large, spreading brown stain. Fred bit his lip.

"Merlin Ange, I'm so sorry! Is there anything we can do?"

"No!" Cried the girl, tears forming in her eyes. "Professor Flitwick enchanted the dresses so no spells could be used on them, after one girl set anothers on fire because they had the same dress! And now I can't stay at the ball!"

"Ange- I'm so, so sorry-"

"Save it Fred. You're not paying any attention to me anyway." She flounced off.

A very guilty Fred set the now empty glass down and debated what to do. He could go after Angelina and try to help- but she'd probably just get even more mad at him. He could go and sit on his own a get another drink- but that'd be boring and lame. So he headed in the direction Hermione disappeared in.

He was heading for the steps when he was stopped by Viktor Krum, via a hand on his shoulder.

"You are a friend of Herm-own-ninny, yes?" Fred nodded.

"Have you seen her?"

"Sorry, no." Krum hesitated, then said:

"If you see her, tell her I vill be in ze lake vith the other Durmstrang men."

"Sure." Fred turned and walked away.

...

It took a while to find her, but he eventually heard quiet sobbing and followed the sound. It lead him to a beautiful girl, crying on a rarely used staircase. He sat down beside her and put his arm round her.

"What's my idiot brother done now?" Hermione laughed a little through her tears.

"You don't even want to know." He raised an eyebrow, the expression just visible in the candle's half-light.

"He still thinks I should of come with him. Apparently by coming with Viktor I'm 'fraternising with the enemy'." Fred sighed.

"He's a git." She smiled weakly. "I'm really bad at this you know." Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"I mean," Fred began, "I have no idea how to comfort you." She smiled.

"I don't know, you're doing a pretty good job." He smirked.

"Thanks." He bit his lip. Should he ask her? "'Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"It's too early for you to leave, especially when you look this gorgeous. Why don't we go back, me and you?"

"Fred, I'd love to! But what about Angelina? And Viktor?"

"Well, I accidentally spilt my drink on her dress, staining it, so she's left. And Viktor, the prat, is going to jump in the freezing lake with the Durmstrang lot- and the giant squid. So, what do you say?" Hermione grinned.

"Let's go."

...

Fred smiled at her and pulled her onto the dance floor as a simple waltz started up. He placed his hand on her waist snd they started to dance.

Hermione was suprised at how good a dancer Fred actually was. It was very nice being this close to him. She knew, of course, that he was just being friendly- he could never like her in that way, but it was enjoyable all the same. She could smell his aftershave and other scents- cinnamon, oranges and chocolate.

He looked down at her and gave her his lopsided grin, before placing both hands on her waist and guiding her into a graceful lift. She loved it, Fred holding her carefully, yet his strong grip never faltering. It was only when she arrived back on the floor did she start to worry wether he thought she was heavy. He leant forward gently and whispered in her ear.

"Relax 'Mione, you look beautiful." He smirked as her face flushed with heat. All too soon the song ended. They held each other for longer than they should have after the song ended, but neither was particulary unhappy with the arragment. Luckily for them nobody noticed, and soon another, more upbeat song started.

_'Move your body like a hairy troll_

_Learning to rock and roll_

_Spin around like a crazy elf_

_Dancin' by himself'_

Hermione burst out laughing as Fred began to shimmy. He grinned at her and twirled her round, then grabbed her arms from behind and made her shimmy. By this time they were both laughing.

_'Boogie down like a unicorn_

_No stoppin' till the break of dawn_

_Put your hands up in the air_

_Like an ogre, who just don't care'_

After this, Hermione started doing the Macarena to the music. Fred had never done the 'strange Muggle dance' before, so she taught him. Soon he was doing it ridiculously fast, not even in time with the music.

...

After 'Magic Works' and Hermione's particular favourite 'This Is The Night' they collapsed on the sofa, both with stitches from laughing too hard.

"Okay," she giggled, "you've converted me. Officially a Weird Sisters fan!" Fred laughed.

"That Maca thing you taught me wasn't half bad either, Granger."

He handed her a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." Fred took a swig.

"Thanks for everything though. Ron's still an idiot, but I don't feel as bad about it as I did. I hope Harry's not angry at me though..."

"If he is, I'll beat him up for you." She laughed.

"I don't think that'll be necessary."

"Okay, but I mean it Hermione. If anybody's giving you a hard time, then just say the word."

"What word?" She smirked.

"FredWeasleyissuperawesomeandsexy." He recited all in one breath. She rolled her eyes.

"Fancy another dance love?"

"Why not?" She smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

A/N: I love this chapter! It's defintely the best I've written. Thank you so much for the great response to the story, and please keep reviewing, because it makes my day :)

~Laura


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione had been in an unusually sunny mood all week. The Yule Ball with Fred had been the best night of her life, and the good mood that came from it didn't go until the next Thursday. Ron had been sullen and sulky, but she had taken to ignoring his ridiculous mood swings, so nothing bad really happened until that Thursday.

That Thursday Hermione was, as usual, in the library. It was about 3pm, and she looked up to see a wiry-haired 5th year had sat down opposite her. She knew this guy, and he meant trouble.

Cormac McLaggen had slept with pretty much every girl in his year. His relationships- if they could even be called such- went mostly like this. He'd take a fancy to a girl, he'd try to seduce her, when that didn't work he'd bully her into his bed and sleep with her, and then he'd dump her. This was a guy Hermione Granger did not want to have anything to do with.

"Hey babe." He smirked at her. She couldn't help comparing him to Fred. Fred's smirk was much nicer, it was a 'I'm just teasing love' kind of smirk. Cormac's was a 'I think I'm perfect, and you agree' kind of smirk. Big difference. Hermione decided simply not to answer.

His smirk dropped just a little, and he cleared his throat.

"Hey babe." He addressed her again a little louder. Again, no reaction.

"Are you deaf?" He said, getting annoyed now.

"No." Hermione looked up from her book. "But I don't answer to babe, and I'm trying to read." He laughed. It wasn't fun and light-hearted like Fred's was, she observed, it was more bitter, an 'I know better than you' laugh.

"Good one babe." She rolled her eyes. "Now I was wondering, how about we go into that broom cupboard and have a little fun, eh?" She froze. This conversation had taken a turn for the worse. How did she say no without aggravating him? There went her good mood.

"I don't think her boyfriend would be very happy about that, do you McLaggen?" Hermione span round, to see a serious-looking Fred leaning against the bookcase behind her.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend." Stated a slightly subdued McLaggen. He was right, no matter what Fred said, Hermione knew.

"Oh yes she does." Fred smiled, a little evilly, as he stopped leaning on the bookcase and stood on his own, arms folded across his chest.

"Really," McLaggen was smirking again now, "who?"

Fred walked towards the small table, and placed both hands flat on it, leaning towards McLaggen.

"Me." Cormac's eyes widened, as he took in the older boy. He was strong, a beater, older, and much taller. Cormac didn't stand a chance. And he knew it. And he ran away.

Fred picked up Hermione's book and held out his hand to help her up.

"Common room?" Hermione nodded and began to walk with him.

"Since when are you my boyfriend then?" She grinned at him, and he grinned back.

"Since now, if you want me to be."

"What do you mean, 'if you want me to be'?"

"Merlin Hermione, for being the brightest witch of your age, you really are thick."

And with that, Fred grabbed her arm, and pressed his mouth to hers. Hermione had no idea what was happening, but she didn't really care. All she cared about were the lips touching hers, soft, and tasting vaguely of breakfast marmalade and toast.

When he pulled away, Hermione opened her eyes slowly, and looked straight into his.

"You know," she said slowly, "I think I want you to be." A grin spread over Fred's face, and he went in for another kiss. This one lasted longer than the first, and was infinitely more pleasurable for them both having expected it. This time, when he pulled away, Fred grabbed her hand and they carried on walking.

When they stopped outside the portrait hole, Hermione asked carefully.

"This isn't a prank is it?"

"Hermione, I may be mean, but even I'm not that bad. I'm really happy you're my girlfriend." He smiled at her.

"Girlfriend?" She asked suprised.

"It is ok if I call you that right?"

"Yeah," she smiled slowly, "it just sounded a bit weird, that's all. Weird, but good." Fred grinned at her.

"Let's not tell Ron though, just yet. He's still annoyed at me." Hermione sighed. "He probably thinks he should have been my first kiss."

"That was your first kiss?" Fred asked, shocked. Hermione pressed her hands to her mouth and nodded, turning red.

"Well, you were very good at it." He said sheepishly.

"You too." She giggled.

"Now, now Hermione, don't go inflating my ego even more!" He teased, them both laughing.

"Never! It might flow out of your ears and stain the carpet." He laughed and poked her gently.

"You know that'd probably get me expelled with all my warnings. And it'd be your fault!" He smirked at her.

"Honestly Fredrick, I don't know what you mean by accusing me! Where's the proof?" She teased back.

"Well, I-"

"Are you two ever going to come in, or are you going to stand there all night flirting?" Interrupted the Fat Lady crossly.

"Didn't you ever know it's rude to interrupt?" Fred scowled up at her, earning an elbow in the side from Hermione.

"Sorry, Gringotts Goblins." Hermione apologised, giving the password.

"No! You've interrupted my happiness, so you can wait out here!" The Fat Lady snapped. Hermione scowled at Fred.

"Now look what you've done!" She hissed.

"It's not my fault she's a diva!" He complained, earning an:

"I heard that!" from the portrait.

Ten minutes later, Neville happened to let them in, but only after they'd had to endure a long conversation on the propeties of Barbary's Root.

...

"Georgie?"

"Freddie?"

"Guess what?"

"You've hatched a dragon's egg."

"Not quite brother."

"You've finally realised I'm the more attractive twin?"

"That's false and you know it!" George laughed at that.

"What?"

"I have a girlfriend." George sat up.

"Really?!" He exclaimed, suprised.

"I've hooked myself a bookworm." Fred turned to his brother and grinned, seeing a matching grin spread over his brothers face.

"Well done Freddie, well done."

A/N: Aw, they got together! Cute! But they're already arguing haha. Thanks for all the reads & reviews!

~Laura


End file.
